


Right Where I Want You

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Community: random_fic_is_random, Crossdressing, D/s, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Pegging, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spread your legs," she says, kissing the back of his neck. The hair tickles her nostrils and she rubs her nose against his neck to get rid of the itch. "Assume the position."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



Rodney digs his keys out of his pocket and Teyla wraps her arms around his waist, presses her forehead against his back and breathes in the clean, fabric-softener smell of his shirt.

She's got him right where she wants him.

"Spread your legs," she says, kissing the back of his neck. The hair tickles her nostrils and she rubs her nose against his neck to get rid of the itch. "Assume the position."

It feels weird pressed up this close, the way her flattened chest fits against his back, the way the bulge in her pants fits between his cheeks. She smoothes one hand down over his belly and his breath hitches.

"Teyla," he says, and his voice cracks like it hasn't done in years. "You're not making this any easier, you know."

"A brilliant man like you can't unlock a simple door?"

Her fingers are at his fly. She pops open the button as he finally finds the right key. He wasn't hurrying before, but he's hurrying now.

As for her, she's been wet all night. More than once she'd been this close to excusing herself from the table to go masturbate, and only the lack of a gender-neutral bathroom had stopped her. So she'd sat there all through dinner with the weight of the packer between her legs, with the thrill of wearing boxer briefs instead of panties, with the memory of Rodney dressing her up, making sure she had everything just right. The way he'd stood behind her as they looked in the mirror. How he'd cupped her crotch and said she made a pretty hot guy. The way he'd moaned when she said, "I'm going to fuck you when we get home."

And now they're home, and they are both too eager to care about Ted's disgruntled meows as they shoo him off the bed and out of the room. If it were up to Rodney, he'd let the cat stay, but that is one thing Teyla's always put her foot down about.

Rodney shoves his jeans down before taking off his shoes, and the resulting mess means he's still sitting on the bed cursing and trying to untangle everything when she's already down to her underwear. She takes pity on him and kneels down, reaches into an inside-out pant leg for his shoe and tugs it off. He's stopped in mid-rant, just watching her. When he does start to talk again, it's to say, "I can't believe how flat that made you."

"_You_ can't believe?" She laughs.

He pulls off his shirts. Always layers, even now. He balls them up, tosses them at the chair in the corner and misses. He runs his hands over her chest, not totally flat by any means, but flat enough to surprise her every time she looks down. He grabs the bottom of the binder and she puts her arms up so he can tug it off over her head.

Her breasts feel heavy once they're free, but it's a familiar heaviness. It feels good to have them back.

Rodney cups them and grins. "My tits were never this big."

"I know," she says, and that's all because there's no use thinking about it, no use mourning things like that.

She gets up and straddles his lap, loops her arms around his neck and kisses him. He reaches into her undies and pulls out the packer, reaches back in and finds her swollen clit. She is so wet his fingers slip over it easily. Her tongue in his mouth, his fingers in her underpants. Her thighs are trembling and tense and he keeps rubbing until she comes.

She puts her head down on his shoulder and he runs his fingers through her hair. He wipes his other hand on her shorts. Her heart is racing.

He pulls a curl out straight and says _boing_ as it springs back into place. He says, "I like your hair short like this," and she just _mm-hmm_s. He shifts beneath her and a whine creeps into his voice. "Baby..."

"Hmm?"

"Come on..."

She smiles and runs her fingers lightly over his side, making him squirm. "Come on what?"

"Fuck me."

She tickles him again. "Magic word?"

"_Now_," he says. "Teyla, _please_."

She sighs like it's a chore, like she hasn't been thinking about it all night. "All right. Since you asked nicely."

She gets up slowly, takes her time looking through the drawer. She has already decided on the double-ended dildo, but she pretends to consider everything.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Rodney pulling down his boxer briefs, kicking them aside. When he comes up behind her and slides his arms around her waist, she can feel his dick against her buttcheek. It is pretty easy to say dick now, even in her head.

"You leaving these on?" he says, plucking at the waist of her shorts.

"Mm-hmm."

"Fuck..."

She turns around in his arms and laughs. "You like that?"

"Maybe."

She kisses him and then pulls away to give herself room. It takes a minute to work the dildo through her fly, to get it positioned right. She widens her stance and pushes the knob end up into her slick cunt. It's black and her boxer briefs are black and it looks like it's part of them, some sort of underwear/harness hybrid.

As Rodney stretches out on the bed, she squirts some lube into her palm and slicks up the dildo. She kneels between his legs, runs her hand over his dick. "Front or back?"

He draws his knees up. "Front," he says, and then gasps as she slides her fingers in, rubbing over his G-spot. She adds a little more lube. He never needed lube before, but it's just another thing she's used to now.

She positions the dildo at his front hole. It's not the biggest dildo they have, but it's big enough. She holds it steady and pushes in, watches Rodney's mouth fall open, his chest rise as he gasps. Bending down, she braces one hand above his shoulder, the other on his knee, and now she's in deep, as far as she can go.

She hates that she can't feel it, can only tell from the resistance. Even with the other end inside her, she feels cut off. She'd never use a strap-on if Rodney didn't love it so much, if she didn't love the way he _oh, oh, oh God, Teyla_s with each thrust. She has been fucking him for years, since before he was _Rodney_, and through all the little changes. She knows how to make him beg.

He reaches down between them, rubbing and pulling on his dick. She can't feel him tense up, can't feel his muscles clench around the dildo, but she can hear it in his voice, the way he loses his words and then goes silent altogether, still, only his hand moving as he rides it out.

She fucks him through it, slowly now, the bulb rocks inside her, fucking her back. It's never enough.

He protests when she pulls out, but she only slides off the bed long enough to get her undies off and the dildo out, and then she's back on top of him, stretched out so she can feel her breasts against his chest, her clit against his dick. He rolls her onto her side, wraps his arms around her, and she's so wet it's lube enough for them both.

He comes before her, biting her lip, and she can feel it this time, the way his dick pulses as he rubs against her clit. _Almost there, almost there, almost there_ runs through her head and then there's no almost about it.

They lie there afterwards side by side, too sticky with sweat and everything else to want to touch. Rodney is quiet like he only is when he's asleep or well-fucked. After a while he rolls towards her a little and she reaches out to pull him in for a kiss.

This is right where she wants him.


End file.
